


dust if you must

by Jimie



Category: batatiras
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, preguiça de escrever tudo, segunda pessoa, various relationships - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimie/pseuds/Jimie
Summary: Voce anda e anda sozinho, pelos corredores escuros. Descalço e com sede, sem dormir, pesadelos consumindo as horas despertas.Seu cérebro diz que existem coisas melhores lá fora, mas você não sabe delas.Então você anda.





	dust if you must

Você andou, andou e andou. É tudo o que pode pensar em fazer, tudo o que dá pra fazer. 

Você anda, sozinho, por entre esses túneis que parecem nunca ter fim. Você anda desde que se lembra. 

Os pés descalços doem. Já sangraram antes, mas agora só doem. A fome é maior, de qualquer modo. A sensação de vazio dói por todo o tronco, as vezes é difícil até respirar. Agora não dói tanto, então você só anda. 

Sua cabeça diz que esses túneis tem fim e que no fim as Coisas vão dar certo. A cada dia fica mais difícil acreditar nisso (e você não pode contar os dias. Quase não tem luz dentro desses túneis, de qualquer modo) 

Essa coisa na sua cabeça diz que isso vai ter fim e que você vai poder ver o mundo lá fora de novo. Apesar de você não se lembrar se já viu o mundo lá fora. Você acha que não. Você não se lembra de nada antes dos túneis. 

Mas você continua andando. Às vezes é escuro demais e você se apoia em uma das paredes. As vezes seus pés sangram porque há um monte de coisas no chão e elas machucam quando você pisa. As vezes fedem a coisas que você não é capaz de nomear. Nesses momentos, você anda mais rápido, tentando ignorar a parte da sua cabeça que diz que tudo isso é inútil. 

Essa parte grita mais forte a cada dia figurativo. Tem um momento em que você quer desistir. Tem um monte deles, na verdade. E você não sabe realmente do que está desistindo. A parte da sua cabeça que grita que tem esperança diz coisas que você não sabe de onde vem. Ela diz que lá fora existe liberdade e luz do sol, existe esperança. Mas você não sabe o que essas coisas significam pra você. Você não se lembra delas.

Você sente que não pode mais se mover. As vezes você sente que começa a flutuar (outra coisa que você não conhece de verdade, só imagina o significado do conceito) e você se apoia em uma das paredes, tentando dar um passo depois do outro. A sensação é horrível no seu peito, pior do que fome. Ela faz seus olhos ficarem molhados e a garganta soltar um som estranho. Chorar, você se lembra. Mas não consegue chorar também porque está muito cansado pra isso. 

É um fim horrível esse, a parte que fala de coisas que você não conhece diz. A sensação é horrível. Você pensa que é pior o final quando você não conhece nem o que seria um começo. 

Você se força a dar mais alguns passos, em determinado momento. Você não lembra disso, na verdade. Você lembra da dor e do cansaço. E vagamente de que o túnel está mais claro. Tem uma bifurcação e seu coração bate um pouco mais forte.   
Então isso é esperança? Você pensa, enquanto deixa o corpo cair por não suportar mais o próprio peso. O último pensamento que passa na sua cabeça é que você vai morrer sentindo esperança. 

Exceto que você não morre. 

 

Você ouve coisas. Vozes, dispersas e que ecoam em um lugar distante. Você sente alguma coisa contra o seu corpo, mas é um toque distante, quase indistinguível. Então você sente uma coisa molhada no rosto. Como lágrimas, só que em maior quantidade. E elas não tem o som de chuva (você pensa e demora alguns instantes pra perceber que você também não conhece a chuva) 

Você abre os olhos e vê vários pares te encarando se volta. Expressões preocupadas, aliviadas e curiosas te cercam. Uma delas fala, mas você não entende as palavras. As expressões mudam para confusão. De novo, palavras que você não entende. Você também tenta falar, mas a reação é a mesma. 

Você descobre que não precisa exatamente entender as palavras pra poder entender intenção quando uma das pessoas, uma das fêmeas, Mulheres, elas se chamam, a voz na sua cabeça diz, te entrega um recipiente de metal e faz sinais para que você coloque na boca. Você copia e a primeira coisa que sente é o sabor adocicado. Seu estômago reclama, mas você tenta controlar a sensação. É pouco provável que isso te mate agora. 

Os momentos passam de forma lenta, mas você consegue se levantar. A mesma mulher que tem te acompanhado aponta em uma direção. Então você segue o grupo e caminha nessa direção. Pequenas caixas dentro do túnel falam, em um intervalo de tempo periódico e aos poucos o ritmo de caminhada aumenta. Você se mantém nesse ritmo.   
Outras pessoas aparecem, de outros túneis pequenos. Você começa a sentir dificuldade em respirar.  
O que te faz continuar é o barulho, que começa baixo, distante e a cada passo cresce, fica mais alto, mais caótico. As pessoas que estavam com você sorriem umas com as outras. A mulher também sorri pra você e você tenta imitar.   
E de repente tem essa luz ofuscante e quente. Sua visão não está acostumada com isso depois de tanto tempo nos túneis. Entre as luzes e o barulho, as pessoas andando para todos os lados (existem tantas pessoas assim? É uma surpresa) você se sente desorientado.   
A mulher que te ajudou pergunta alguma coisa, fazendo sinal com o pulso. Você imita o gesto e percebe que ela tem um objeto de plástico no pulso dela. O seu está vazio. 

Ela faz uma expressão que você não sabe identificar naquele momento e olha em volta. Depois te aponta aquele prédio pequeno, no meio do mar de pessoas que entra e sai de túneis intermináveis e depois aponta para o objeto de plástico. Você concorda e ela se despede, posicionando os braços em volta do seu corpo e te prendendo no meio. O gesto é chamado de abraço, a parte que sabe de coisas dentro da sua cabeça fala. O que te confunde é que abraços são gestos de carinho e você não tem nenhuma ligação emocional com essa pessoa que possa requerer um abraço. A sensação de outra pessoa dentro do espaço pessoal é estranha e desconcertante. Mas de um jeito bom. Quando ela se afasta e vai embora, você percebe que nunca tinha sido abraçado antes. 

Você vai na direção da tal construção, percebendo como a fila funciona. A pessoa troca palavras com a pessoa por trás do vidro, depois uma luz azul passeia pela pele do braço que não tem o objeto de plástico. O objeto então é dado à pessoa que vai em direção a outro túnel.

Você não quer ter que entrar em outro túnel. 

A parte difícil é quando a pessoa — o homem— do outro lado da placa de vidro fala algo. Ele espera que você responda, mas você não sabe o que responder, você não entende as palavras. Ele repete, a mesma construção e você diz “não entendo” da única forma que sabe.   
O homem revira os olhos ( rude, aquela parte da sua mente diz, mas você não está aborrecido por isso. Ele não te entende assim como você não entende. É justo) e faz o gesto para que você o imite. Você espelha o gesto e a luz azul passeia por seu braço. Você observa que no reflexo do vidro que ele usa nos olhos — óculos, óculos é a palavra — você vê uma mancha vermelha. E se se esforçar, você distingue “no records found” mas essas palavras não fazem sentido pra você. 

Ele bufa e mostra em um mapa, uma cruz vermelha e você concorda, se dirigindo ao lugar que ele pediu. Você não sabe porque está fazendo como dizem, mas supõe que saibam o que está acontecendo. Você não acredita nisso. Você não sabe o que fazer e precisa encontrar alguém que entenda suas palavras. 

Mas o que acontece primeiro é que você chega ao lugar. É uma instalação de mantenimento de saúde — uma enfermaria — e quando você se aproxima, uma pessoa vem a seu encontro, fala nessa linguagem que você não entende e você se sente sem chão de novo. 

O cansaço é muito e as instalações brancas te trazem um sentimento de calma. Você tenta explicar a situação, mas a pessoa que te segura em pé não entende, é claro que não entende, e te faz sentar-se. 

Há outra pessoa, do outro lado da tenda e ela te encara como se você fosse um fantasma. Você não gosta disso. Você tenta se desvencilhar da pessoa que te segura, mas não consegue. Ela te faz se deitar e o cansaço não te deixa se levantar. Você olha pro teto e sente o toque incômodo de metal no braço. Tem uma agulha dentro da sua pele. Você se desespera, mas não sabe como supostamente deveria resistir. A pessoa que parece te conhecer está agora ao seu lado.  
“você vai pra casa logo, não se preocupe” ele diz, enquanto você se afoga na inconsciência. 

Você não acredita nisso, mas não há tempo para protestar e a escuridão te afoga


End file.
